Separation
by Hayashinkage17
Summary: He chose to leave, even after being reunited after a long separation...


Separation

 **A/N: Okay, what's the point of me making this very short story? The idea of this story just popped up my mind while I was working on my little project and while reading Arc-V fanfictions.**

 **Okay, first of all I want to apologize if I wrote a very bad story and the characters are OOC, because, well, this is really my first Arc-V story and I never watched Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V before, and all of my references came from Wikia and many other fictions in FFN.**

 **Here I go!**

* * *

"You're leaving again?"

A boy with spiky purple and black hair looked inside the house from the front door, looking at a certain girl with long and wavy black and purple hair who had just asked him a question. "R…Ruri…"

"Are you leaving again, Yuto?" the girl asked again, this time earning a faint nod from him. "Y…Yes…"

Ruri frowned. She slowly walked towards the certain boy, stopping just a few inches before him. Her very best friend was going to leave for somewhere she knew, but for how long, only the waving grass knew.

She couldn't bear it once more. They had been separated for God knows how long because of that "Parasite" and "Dimensional War" thing. Both of them hoped to see each other again, even though it took quite a miracle.

But that miracle did happen. The Dimensional War ended with a victory for them, and with that victory, both of them are given chance to finally relinquish their anxiety and live up their hope. They finally could see each other again.

Regarding the experience of hardness they face before, and how much they had longed for each other, they promised to spend their together time like a treasured moment, and neither would want to leave the other.

But now, one of them had to leave. A pang of guilt rushed to the side of the leaving, and a hint of worry on the side of the left.

Guilt, because apparently he wasn't forced to leave. He had the chance to remain staying with her, turning each seconds into more treasured moments. He could just take the safe route, so they wouldn't be separated again.

Worry, because this leave will separate them again. She hadn't got enough clues upon how, and more specifically, why he chose to leave her outright. She might have known where, but not how long. She would be afraid if he was leaving forever, which might relive that horrible experience again.

Why?

Why did he choose to leave?

Why did he want to release their current state, which is full of treasure?

They had been going through so many separations already, severe enough that no one ever wanted to try living again in it.

He even had the chance to negate the activation of this decision.

But, he didn't. He had to leave, leaving both of them be separated again.

"Yuto…" she softly took his hand, cupping it with her own. Her eyes were directed fully towards his. "You still had the chance. You can still cancel this gamble, and let yourself be safe here."

"Ruri, I…" Yuto stammered the whole way, trying to pick the best words so no one would get hurt. "This is for our benefit too. I knew we were not able to separate ourselves again. I knew both of us were afraid of losing one another. But trust me; this is just a temporary obstacle for achieving something greater."

"You could ask Yuya or Yugo or Yuri to replace you." Ruri offered. "I can't take any chances if the toll is losing you, Yuto. You know very well…"

Yuto put his index finger on her lips, silencing her temporarily. "I'll be back, I promise. Nothing will ever be able to separate us. This is our home. This is where I will be back. No obstacles could ever stop me to do so."

He gently cupped Ruri's cheeks, leaning forward and planting his lips on hers, putting as much affection as he could at that time, before a cough could be heard near them.

"S…Sorry, Shun." Yuto apologized.

"It's okay, Yuto. At least you are still able to control yourself." Shun smirked, referring to "that" kind of act, which caused Yuto to blush slightly. "Anyway, you're going already?"

"Yes." Yuto replied before giving Shun a handshake. "Please take care of Ruri while I'm away, Shun."

"Of course I will. She's my sister after all." Shun replied, which caused the others to roll their eyes. "Anyway, when will you come back?"

"I can't guarantee the time. But I promise I will come back someday." Yuto replied.

"Very well then. You'll always be welcome here, and both of us will be waiting." Shun said before Yuto left them with a wave of his arm, leaving both Kurosaki for no one knows how long (again, except the waving grass).

.

.

* * *

"And, that's how my father excused himself every time he had to leave for work and leaving my mother and Uncle Shun at our house." A boy said at his friend (his counterpart, actually).

"No way!" the other boy exclaimed. "Are you joking, Takuto? That's too dramatic! Are you really serious?"

"I'm not joking, Takuya." Takuto replied. "My father seldom came home and spent most of his life at his work area! What's more, my father's job is very dangerous! So that "drama" actually made sense. And since I was born, that "drama" was also added by my father's promise to me." He continued.

"Whoa, never expect your family to be that dramatic, anyway." Takuya replied.

"I heard that…" Takuto smirked, before he noticed someone had called him. "Well, apparently my mother had just arrived, which means I had to leave. See you tomorrow!" Takuto said.

"Wait, Takuto!"

"Hm?"

"I…I…" Takuya stammered before finally laughed in front of his friend. "I guess I haven't made a script for our farewell right now as well."

"Very funny, Takuya." Takuto said as both of them laughed

* * *

 **A/N: Please Read & Review! I actually gambled on making this story because from what I had read on other fics, reviewers of Yu-Gi-Oh! Series fanfics are usually quite harsh and experienced, which makes me really afraid to post even one story. But, one can't learn if one don't want to try. **

**Thank you and excuse me.**

 **H.S.K-17**


End file.
